A Final Goodbye
by Hearshy-Kiss
Summary: Ariana thinks of Connor and the decision she made.


**Author's Note: **I didn't want to do a full story, so I decided to do a one-shot. Ariana thinks about Connor and the decision she made. Romance/Angst. There are still not a lot of Unwind stories, so I hope I helped by adding one. This is my first story so please be nice. No flames. I do accept constructive criticism though. I'd like to hear what you guys think. Please review! It gives me motivation to keep writing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Unwind. Unwind belongs to Neal Shusterman

When Ariana said she would runaway with Connor, she didn't think he was serious. Why would she? He was never serious. She could remember fondly all of the times they spent laughing and joking around in class. "Everything was so happy and carefree. When did things go wrong?" she thought. Ariana sighed and took out a picture. It was the only thing she had left to remember Connor. It was a picture of them together at the state fair. They were at the very top of the ferias wheel and there were fireworks going off behind them. She remembers how she was so scared and how Connor had held her hand the whole time telling her how much he loved her. She felt a tear slip and land on the photo. And then another one, and then another one until tears were freely streaming down her face.

"I miss you Connor," Ariana tried to wipe the tears from her face but it was no use. "I miss you so much…why did you have to leave?" But then she remembered that he didn't leave her, she left him. He had offered her to come with him but she didn't. She said she would but she didn't. By now Ariana was hysterical. She didn't even bother to stop the tears from falling. She didn't care if she woke everyone up in the house. She didn't want them to comfort her; she wanted Connor to like the time at the fair. Connor was always the one who comforted her in situations like these. He was always the one who she could turn to no mater what, and still be told that everything was going to be all right. She believed him and everything was all right. Just like he said it would be.

But here she was crying like there was no tomorrow because she knew for Connor there wasn't. And there never will be. That thought alone made her sick with regret. Ariana knew that if she went with him she would get unwound. That's why she didn't go. It wasn't because of her sister's wedding; it wasn't because of school. It was because she was scared. She knew that being unwound wasn't death, it was worse than death. They called it living; she didn't even know what to call it. At first she thought it would be all right. Saving lives _and _getting rid of the troublemakers and slackers, who wouldn't want that? Connor wasn't a big troublemaker or slacker, but it wasn't much of a surprise that he was being unwound. That didn't mean she wanted it to happen. Knowing that other people are getting unwound isn't a big deal. Knowing that someone you love is getting unwound is…heartbreaking.

Ariana wondered how Connor's parents must feel. She didn't think that they would be incredibly sad, as they were the ones who signed the unwinding papers. But at the same time, she didn't think that they were jumping for glee either. They probably felt regret. Just like her. Regret because they threw away something that they can never get back. Ariana looked at the picture one last time before putting it back into her dresser. By now her tears have stopped, the only evidence of her crying were her red, puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. Ariana looked out her window, remembering Connor being there only hours before.

Ariana gave a sigh and opened up the window. She stared into the night and said, " I love you Connor, and I miss you with all my heart. I'm sorry I can't be out there with you…wherever you may be," Ariana looked up at the moon. She sighed at what she was about to say, "And maybe one day you'll be able to find a girl that _will _go with you on your adventures. A girl who _will_ stick to your side no matter what, and a girl who _will _be able to love you in a ways I can't. I don't know if you'll ever be able to find a girl like that," she smiled. "But if you can't know that I'm still here."

Ariana knew that they would both find other people in time. And that slowly their memories of each other would fade and be replaced with new ones. All Ariana could think of is, "Connor, she better be worth it." She finally fell asleep, free of guilt.


End file.
